extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ExtraterrestrialDetail/AshtarSheran
Ashtar Sheran is an adamic (i.e., in human form) cosmic being with origin in our neighboring star system of Alpha Centauri dating back to the origin of the galaxy. Ashtar Sheran is a compassionate, understanding and devoted light teacher of superb energy. His origin in Alpha Centauri, at only 4 light years from the Earth, is a guide to help put in perspective that even in our sector of the Milky Way (i.e. in the range of our neighboring solar systems) it is possible to find civilizations thoroughly engaged with the universal principle of love and peace through unselfish cosmic service to the ONE, our stellar source. When I say “even in our sector of the Milky Way” I also refer to the fact that in general more advanced forms of life tend to concentrate around the core of the galaxies, where the greatest spiritual gravity (collective level of intelligent consciousness) is found. The center of the Milky Way is about 25,000 light years from the Earth. For more information on spiritual gravity and other concepts that we discuss here, including the nature of Ashtar Sheran’s energy and heart chakra’s vibration, the reader is referred to my earlier manuscript on the topic . That introductory text would be particularly helpful if you have been exposed to potentially distorted information on many things “Ashtar”or “Ashtar Command” which don’t resonate with your heart. The aim of the present text is to unify and discuss further insights relevant for the energies of the present and the near future. In 2012 the light energy that arrives at the Earth through cosmic rays will reach what we call a “cosmic cycle’s climax” similar to a cosmic “solstice” in large scale. Ashtar Sheran follows closely the light of the cosmic Christ (in its broader universal sense, i.e. unconstrained by humanity’s limited perception of “religion”) and has vast responsibilities in inter-galactic administration. In a broader sense he is associated with the foundational energies of the whole Universe, the literal matrix of creation. Ashtar Sheran projects strongly on the angelic energies of the highest order. He teaches that the concept of flying with spaceships is only partially true, as we all have the potential to do space travel in our light bodies when the proper consciousness level is achieved. Any box categories that we attribute to him such as “a god”, “space commander” or “angel” would be intrinsically biased by humanity’s limited perception in the third dimension. Instead of emphasizing on “titles” we concentrate on learning and interpreting Ashtar Sheran’s messages from a heart chakra’s perspective. Who he is is not nearly as important as what he teaches, although we often understand concepts better if we have an idea of where they are coming from. Ashtar Sheran demonstrates through his life and teachings that each of us is given the chance to follow the cosmic law participating in the evolution of the universe. In fact, this is our eternal destiny! This is part of the reason as to why Ashtar Sheran has been working with us as a family: not as an authoritative source but as an older brother. It is human limited perception that senses his potential hierarchy as a threat to our system, as much of our governance felt deeply uncomfortable when Ashtar Sheran arrived in 1952. A perspective in this context is given by Ashtar Sheran’s first contactee George Van Tassel in his book “I Rode a Flying Saucer”, available from several sources (1952). The serious seeker is advised to refer to that work always keeping in mind that the communication was limited by the planetary’s consciousness of the 1950s. I have been a student of Ashtar Sheran with direct personal contact with him (not channeling) since 1997. The present manuscript is offered as a contribution based on what I have learned via heart chakra’s communication. In this text I also bring together the collective teachings that we have gained through wonderful published works from 1952 to the present. In fact, the work in a cosmic family is always done in collaboration! Cosmic beings are forbidden by cosmic law to interfere with the free will in any planet with third dimensional beings unless a planetary emergency compromising the survival of the inhabitants of the planet as a whole should arise. Ashtar Sheran arrived in our solar system in the year 1952 under the extraordinary request of our cosmic board (the council that represents the solar system in the galaxy) which “deemed the situation of the Earth unacceptable” and decided through council meeting that Gaia “should not be destroyed by nuclear war as had happened to a body in our solar system before”. This information puts in perspective the primary reason for Ashtar Sheran’s coming to Earth in the 1950s. Thanks to Ashtar Sheran’s intervention the efforts of those who wanted to destroy Earth via nuclear war have been largely neutralized not only in the third dimension but also in invisible planes. For this we are forever grateful to Ashtar Sheran and his cosmic team who so lovingly took the trouble to accept the call from our board. They have prevented the complete destruction of Earth which would have happened otherwise. If this sounds a bit “far off” think of the type of governance that some of our powerful countries have had in the recent past and their tremendous investments in warfare and fear, and then bring to light the fact that we’re still here and ascending strongly in love! Does it not make you reflect? There are also other reasons which explain why Ashtar Sheran is still with us even after the core purpose for his visit has been achieved. Of relevance in this context is that he is here to help prepare us for the dimensional shift of our planet. This shift will not come without disruptions, and we are to learn to transmute the energies from a view point of love letting go of fear and old paradigms. Earth’s spiritual gravity has been considerably accelerated as a result of the new light that arrives through cosmic rays from the central sun of the Milky Way. Those powerful rays penetrate and transmute matter and spirit. Each citizen of this planet should consider himself/herself a global citizen who is empowered to help in the evolution of the universe. This is the first step to take up cosmic citizenship, to assert our spiritual responsibilities. Much is said about 2012 and unfortunately many people think that “they wait and see what happens”. We need to understand as a family that each of us is empowered to decide what our future will be. We have free will to decide to join the cosmic wave and contribute to the universal evolution or to remain constrained by the old paradigm that “we can’t do anything except wait for others to decide on our behalf”. Waiting for human governmental response might be part of the process in some instances, but the creative build up in each citizen of Gaia is what really drives the collective spiritual gravity of the planet further. Transmutation is available through the powerful energies of the moment, but transmutation can only happen when intelligent life decides to act in concert with the cosmic flow. This is what the end of the Maya calendar is all about. The end of an old era in which humanity was passive and uninformed, and the beginning of a wonderful new era in which each citizen of this planet will know that he/she has a role to play in the evolution of the Universe! Many forces have been trying to stop the evolution of our planet Earth/Gaia for a long time, but no force will be able to oppose it for much longer. It is not a war between good and evil. Such ideas are a byproduct of humanity’s highly polarized dimension. In the vast cosmos there is only evolution, and the cosmic understanding that some have chosen to experience polarity for a longer time than others. Those who will still choose polarity also need to be respected, but they are now going to be cleared from the Earth/moon system to experience polarity somewhere else. The Earth and the moon are the only spheres inhabited by third dimensional beings in the solar system. Most of the other planets of the solar system are also inhabited by intelligent life, but in another density/dimension. This explains why the harsh atmospheric conditions of planets such as Venus in the third dimension are irrelevant when searching for life. The missing pieces of the puzzle will become fully available to everybody after the dimensional shift has been completed. From the third dimensional perspective our planet is in apparent “quarantine”, explaining why science hasn’t found intelligent life as yet. When Gaia shifts to a higher dimension we will become aware of our neighbors and will be ready to join the interplanetary council of the solar system. Most of the beings in touch with Earth for many decades have been communicating telepathically with people and very significant progress has been made in what we know about the cosmos. Science has also played a fundamental role in elucidating much of what we know about the universe from a third dimensional view, and it’s only a matter of time for science to incorporate the knowledge of multidimensional layers. The principles of quantum physics have already progressed in that direction. The student of this area will find an amazing collection of published work in many idioms and with many different viewpoints. No channeling work is perfect. The cosmic beings can only communicate truth to the extent allowed by the consciousness of the channel and by the planetary consciousness. That’s why when we read books of previous decades we need to put the teaching in the context of the planetary vibration when they were written. In the end of 2012 our rate of exposure to the cosmic rays from the galactic core will be maximum. Think of 2012 as the arrival of a summer, in analogy. The summer solstice happens on 21 December in the Southern Hemisphere and 21 June in the Northern Hemisphere. The summer solstice is point of the Earth’s orbit in which the respective hemisphere will receive the maximum amount of heating from the sun. But this marks only the beginning of summer, as the temperatures lag and will warm up considerably about a month later. With 2012 is the same in a figurative sense. We will have the maximum rate of exposure to very powerful cosmic rays, but the greatest effects will be felt sometime afterwards after humanity has had sufficient time to adapt to the energies available, and to the physical modifications of the Earth. Old patterns (social, economic, etc) need to retreat so that a human society more aligned with the evolution will arise. This is our job, and nobody will do the homework for us. Ashtar Sheran will certainly not! Therefore 2012 is not a year of Armageddon with chosen people being lifted up from the planet! It is unfortunate that some members of our community have been using the name “Ashtar” to say that “lightworkers will be lifted up first”. This creates the false sense that lightworkers (or cosmically aware people) are better than others and deserve a place in the “spaceship” better than those who are still a bit behind. This view is not aligned with the principle of cosmic administration. A real lightworker serves the ONE cosmic heart. The unselfish service to others is such that concerns for saving one’s own skin in case of planetary emergency become secondary. What is the point of saving your skin and not saving your heart? I have also seen members of our community asking for money in the name of Ashtar, and recently asking for money to “throw crystals” into the ocean to help with the oil situation in the gulf. We don’t judge anyone’s actions and everyone is doing their best to help. As discussed earlier, cosmic beings are not allowed to interfere directly and even less to associate with individuals on a personal basis attached to human’s third dimensional ego. It is up to us to resolve our own issues and to realize that we need to stop polluting this beautiful planet. Those who study the teachings of Ashtar Sheran may be familiar with the work of Tuella in the 1980s. That teacher did a wonderful job to help disseminate the energy of Ashtar Sheran, but unfortunately she wasn’t careful enough to filter some considerable human ego in the discussions. As a result still nowadays you find the views centred on “world evacuation” types of response. This is a misinterpretation of Ashtar Sheran’s message and a byproduct of human ego facilitated by the energies of the 80s. There is no such thing except provisions for a planetary emergency of which we should not worry about as it’s beyond our control. The more advanced teachings give a clear focus in the heart chakra communication with the essence “love is communication”. People like the idea of being lifted up or saved from spaceships because they feel important. It is exciting! But in reality the core work of Ashtar Sheran is to enhance our vibration right around the heart area. Pay attention inside your chest, in your quest for being lifted up! In there the macro cosmos meets the micro cosmos, and the essence of inner alchemy lies. Many of our incarnated teachers have known this for thousands of years. Ascension is intrinsic to the heart, and the dimensional shift aligns and brings the energy further inward. The most advanced work on Ashtar Sheran’s teachings available on the planet as of today is given by Paulette Reymond in a book published in 2009 in German, available through various sources on the Internet. We are hoping that this work will be available in English and other languages soon. We live in the third dimension, but now the collective spiritual gravity of the planet has reached a point in which a dimensional shift will happen. This means that we will become less physical and more spiritual in the near future. This is equivalent to the teaching that the density will also change. When this shift happens we will be able to understand much better how cosmic life unfolds, but we will also be given new responsibilities. Free will is a cosmic gift from our stellar source, but free will in its present distorted form (i.e., in which slavery and manipulation are allowed) is only intrinsic to the third dimension (our dense form of life). When the dimensional shift happens our free will will also adapt to align with the cosmic reality of higher dimensions. This doesn’t mean a reduction of free will by any means, but it is a necessary adjustment that comes with increased responsibility. It is like a child who is approved to a higher grade in school with new responsibilities to fulfill. This is the cosmic path of our Gaia and of everybody who chooses love over fear! Over the years a few people have been communicating directly with Ashtar Sheran and many other cosmic beings based on their facility of using the heart chakra. This doesn’t mean that anyone is better than anyone else. It is human ego, and insecurities, that ultimately lead to so many distortions and feelings of competition. Everybody wants to be the first, and to know more than others. But there is no first, no second, no last. We are a cosmic family, and we help each other as members of a family based on love and compassion. Ashtar Sheran doesn’t want to be seen as a god. His cosmic responsibilities are very high, but we can equally get there one day. He is an older brother, and a source of inspiration to our galaxy and to the present range of changes. Many people have difficulty to accept cosmic hierarchy and authority, but when we assume the position of co-creators it becomes clear that we are also part of this beautiful administration. This is what we call cosmic administration! When the secret files of our governments are finally open we will see traces of alien life in there, but of a type that does not seem to fit with what we have discussed in this manuscript. There is a basic reason for that. Enlightened civilizations would never contact a government in secrecy and partake in manipulation. Therefore it is not surprising that the secret files will reveal only a partial awareness of worlds that are not illuminated. There is no judgment in these words, only the reflection that some have chosen not to follow the light. Light is love in the form of service for the evolution of the universe! The wonderful “news” is that all planets of our solar system and the almost totality of our immediate neighbors from other solar systems within a radius of hundreds of light years from Earth are engaged in the concepts of cosmic evolution described in this manuscript. Examples that we could give are the planet Venus and streams of intelligent life from the sectors of Alpha Centauri, Sirius, Pleiades, Lyra, Rigel, Aldebaran, Arcturus, Spica and many others. All of them have been in touch with the Earth for quite a long time, but never with governments in any secret involvement. Cosmic evolution is for everybody! It never hides anything. All the civilizations mentioned above are of higher dimensions, and the contact has been mostly telepathic at this stage, or through their people incarnated amongst us. When our vibration sufficiently increases a new awareness will unfold and further communication will be facilitated. Love is communication! Spaceships are mostly etheric, and cosmic beings have also communicated through crop circles and other signs for a long time. We have also been visited by physical beings “like us” (i.e., third dimensional beings, although not like us in appearance). Those are mostly from the solar system of Zeta Reticuli and also from only a limited sector in Orion. They are amongst the only few ones who have contacted the governments in secrecy. When the secret files are open everybody will have the chance to reflect whether it would be to our benefit to continue an association with those worlds. We will also need to forgive our previous governance for their mistakes, trying to be the least judgmental possible. To govern a world is not easy and there have been invisible forces at play influencing many of our human leaders who are of lower vibration. We all make mistakes but compassion is the key to evolution! The recent NASA’s bombing the moon “searching for water” is related to those energies that are still under the secrecy of the files. Ashtar Sheran does not recommend that we work with alien races that have chosen not to participate in the evolution of the universe with love, but this not intended to be judgmental in any way. If you have young children would you not tell them to stay away from other kids who can be aggressive, manipulative and immature and rather recommend that they make friendships with slightly older kids who could teach them good things? The same principle here applies! There are members of our community who have been working with healing aspects of the denser alien energies discussed above. They deserve our greatest congratulations for what they are doing, although it’s always good to exert caution when dealing with those energies. If you have been in touch with cosmic energies and you are unsure about their origin, always reach for your heart. In the heart chakra lies the foundation of cosmic brotherhood. You will always be protected from any “negative” influences if you anchor the energies of the heart. The universe is vast. This manuscript deals with very partial aspects of multidimensional energies that are important for our sector of the Milky Way. Contact with more distant civilizations from other galaxies is still very rare at this stage, but even now they are starting to become possible. This is because the vast cosmic family takes a great interest in the ascension of our planet and our galactic sector as a whole. Isn’t it truly wonderful to feel so protected and cared for while at the same time conserving our free will to learn through actual experience what is best for our future? In the exciting times to come do not fear the change. Do not fear when the world seems to be falling apart. Instead, let the change enter your heart and accept that the change will be for the best. The sunlight is very helpful because the cosmic rays coming from the central sun of the galaxy also reflect strongly from our own sun. Stars are our eternal life source! They not only produce but also reflect cosmic energy and they are used by advanced intelligent life for evolution and communication purposes. Let the sunlight enter your chest area and feel your vibration increasing. Feel Gaia with your feet firmly on the ground and focused on your heart. Let’s unify all cultures of the Earth: past, present and future. Let the indigenous tradition help with this wonderful process as they know much about Gaia. Names are not important. Ashtar Sheran in Sanskrit means the “brightest sun”. The central sun of our galaxy, where science believes there is a black hole, is our brightest source of light (=love=communication). Each galaxy has its own properties (cosmic qualities) and its own “central sun” as in energetic source. This is the multidimensional meaning of Ashtar Sheran’s full name! His name is a teaching (!), not an ego to be praised. Let’s join forces and work together for the development of our planet without prejudice against things we do not yet understand, with immense compassion for those who are still a bit behind. We help each other! Let’s forgive previous mistakes of our governance and stop blaming governments or others for our condition. Each of us is also responsible for the evolution of the universe and we work together in this sacred task. It is a joy to be alive! If you see a dark future, raise yourself above it and join us in light. Category:Blog posts